


Tenderness of heart

by unowenowl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Victorian, FairGame Week 2020, I just wanted them dressed fancy and speaking fancy, M/M, Sort Of, There's still Semblances around, and some technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowenowl/pseuds/unowenowl
Summary: "And what is your role here?" Qrow asked bluntly. His eyes were shinning.Clover smiled. Other people might have gotten insulted at the familiarity of speech, but he appreciated the honesty."My role is much of the same as both Mrs. Goodwitch and yours, but the person I'm supposed to be chaperoning sent me ahead.""Ah, unfortunate.""Not so unfortunate, since I had the pleasure of encountering you," he said, taking another drink from his glass, if only to partially hide his smile."How bold you are, Mr. Ebi.""Audentis Fortuna Iuvat," he replied with a smile, parroting his school's motto.It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of good fortune, must be in want of a husband. However one or another might view such an ordeal, all can agree that there is a bit of difficulty in acquiring one when all the courting is accompanied by Grimms.Perhaps there shall be a better outcome at the party held in the honor of Senator Schnee.One can only hope.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Tenderness of heart

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, folks! This is my contribution for the Fairgame Week 2020!
> 
> I had initially planned to post this on the first day. The prompt was Flirting/Semblances and I really tried to incorporate both. But uh...I only got to start it then. And before I knew it, the whole week passed and all I've got are this and 300 words for the second day :/ But what can you do.
> 
> But I decided to still post this one, as it has a little over 5,000 words and technically it still works for last day, because it's Free Day AU and this is kind of a Victorian AU (because I got immersed in Jane Austen's world for a bit)
> 
> Victorian AU-ish with no homophobia tho. The only reticence is because of Decorum and Propriety and Not Seeming Too Forward even tho they're both very much into each other. And also a bit of plot because oops?

_There is no charm equal to tenderness of heart. - Jane Austen_

Clover looked over at the mansion. It still felt imposing to him, despite having seen it before. The invitation sat heavy in his inside pocket. He wondered now whether luck was really on his side.

Oh, how far he’d come, from being low-born, to being the right hand of the esteemed General James Ironwood, to being invited to the most influential family of the Atlas Kingdom.

The Schnee family, to his knowledge, had been in the province since the 16th century. To keep in touch with the times, the wealthy Jaques Schnee had destroyed the old house and built a new one. True to the reputation and the wealth of the family, it was well-kept and well-maintained, restored and painted over every autumn and winter. It was blue all over. A previous visit to the Schnee family had let him known that the same blue permeated inside. The orchard behind the mansion measured several hundreds of acres, although he hadn't had the honour of seeing it yet. In front of him there was a garden of several meters, but of which he was sure that it was meant to be considered small.

He felt odd trying to imagine Miss Winter Schnee in this environment. Her serious and dedicated Atlesian military did not seem to fit in this wealthy picture.

He took a deep breath. No use postponing it. He didn't know why he was so nervous. The Schnee family might have contained some of the highest respected people in the community, aside from General Ironwood, but he knew he wouldn't have been invited if he weren't tolerated. At least by Miss Winter Schnee.

He wiped off some possible particles of dust from his green coat and arranged his lucky charm. Permanent fixture of his attire, now and always. He climbed the few steps of the porch and raised his fist, ready to announce his presence, when the door opened, revealing the ever so loyal butler of the Schnee family. He smiled upon his seeing and his eyes turned yellow from blue.

"Mister Ebi! Truly a pleasure to have you over."

Clover was truly touched over such a warm welcome. This was only his second visit.

"Mister Sieben, you're truly too kind," came the reply, as Clover offered his hat, cane and coat so that they could be stashed away. Mr. Sieben took them smiling.

"The party is in the ballroom. I believe you'll find everyone but General Ironwood."

"Thank you, Mister Sieben. I'm well aware, the General should be coming soon."

Or at least so he hoped. When he’d left the General, a few hours ago, he been told to be present, but there had been no indicative of when the man himself was going to appear. He knew that such parties were a chore for the General. He had never been one for social mingling and displays of power.

As he turned around, he noticed Miss Schnee coming towards him, regal and imposing in her light blue gown. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she was a few years younger, for she possessed all the maturity many peers older did not hav; As well as some outstanding fighting skills and political knowledge on par with the General, if not greater. Truly a woman to fear.

"Mister Ebi. Pleasure seeing you," she said, sounding surprisingly candid.

"Likewise, Miss Schnee. Please allow me to present my gratitude for being invited."

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you. Has the General not accompanied you?"

"The General has asked me to let you and your father know that few unexpected urgent letters from Mystral will unfortunately keep him down. He will try not to be very late."

Mister Schnee wouldn't be pleased, they both knew this. But the only indicative of displeasure that Clover could see on her face were her lips being slightly pulled. She nodded.

"I'm sure the General will come as soon as possible," she said politely.

"Hopefully Father will be rather preoccupied with the rest of his guests and will fail to notice the General's tardiness."

Having met the man a couple of times, Clover had high doubts.

"Are there many people?", he asked.

"No less than eight hundred," she said, sighing slightly. "Which is fitting for a newly appointed Senator, I suppose."

That must be the whole population of Atlas which had even a bit of popularity or power. He tried not to think of how much that might have cost, and how the poorer people of Mantle might have suffered from it. His thoughts strayed to Senator Robyn Hill and he wondered whether or not she was present. She was likely unhappy with the situation.

As if reading his thoughts, Miss Schnee replied. "All Senators are here, naturally. But he's also invited people... more connected to the General than to him."

He looked over at her, frowning. That was an odd choice of words. But before he'd had a chance to inquire more, they reached the doors of the ballroom and they had to end their barely cordial conversation.

They opened and Clover had the opportunity of admiring another room of the Schnee Manor, as he had not been there before. True to Miss Schnee’s word, it was full of guests, all of them dressed in the most spectacular attires, colorful gowns and expensive suits. He felt underdressed. He decided the best course of action was to ignore these feelings, as he could do nothing about them. Focusing on the room, he noticed five chandeliers which were lightening up portraits of the Schnee family, as well as other famous landscapes. He recognized a few artists.

"I have to go perform my duties and check on Weiss. Keep an eye out, she'll sing soon," she said, coming closer so he could hear her over the noise. "Meanwhile, you might relocate near the fireplace."

And she disappeared before he could decipher her meaning. He looked over to his fireplace.

His heart jumped. The temperature in the room rose instantly with a few degrees. There he was, the man he’d secretly hoped he could meet again soon. Mister Branwen was standing beside the fireplace, glass of champagne in hand and talking to a distinguished lady with blonde hair. As opposed to his daily mess, his hair was gelled back, giving a stylish appearance. He was wearing a dark suit with a deep red ribbon at his neck. He looked exquisite. Clover thanked the Gods for such a pretty picture. His Semblance was really doing a fantastic job today, despite earlier doubts.

'So that's what she meant by 'people more connected to the General'", he thought. He wondered whether Miss Winter had such formidable observational skills or whether he had been truly so obvious. But his heart couldn't let him berate himself much longer, longing to be near Qrow. He approached one of the ice butlers made by Miss Schnee and took a champagne glass. All around him he heard the people talking in whispers. He was sure that it ought to be about the recent Grimm attacks on Atlas. This whole party was meant to take the mind away from such worries, but it didn’t seem very effective.

He checked his appearance in the window. He looked fine. He dashed to the fireplace, trying not to seem in a hurry.

Mister Branwen raised his eyes as he came closer. Clover wondered whether he imagined the slight smile and the body turn towards him. Anticipation grew in his belly and he struggled not to appear too enthusiastic.

He bowed in greeting. "Mister Branwen," he said simply, unable to keep a smile from his face. He hoped his hands weren't too moist and that his breath was pleasant.

"Mister Ebi," came the reply, Qrow bowing slightly in return. With his champagne glass, he gestured towards his companion. "Meet Mrs. Glynda Goodwitch."

The woman curtsied slightly in politeness. At her side he noticed a long sword. The deep purple cape was concealing it fairly admirably. Clover was impressed that she’d managed to get inside with weapons. Not an easy feat. 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Clover said, bowing slightly in return, "Are you from Atlas?"

"The pleasure is all mine. No, I'm an acquaintance of Professor Ozpin," she replied, "He invited me to accompany him to the party of one of the newly appointed Senators of Atlas, and I accepted."

Clover struggled not to turn around towards Qrow to display his confusion. Two companions? It was a bit unsual for someone to be accompanied by two people, but then again, Professor Ozpin was highly esteemed. If he thought any better about it, he was probably not the only one who decided to be chaperoned by more than one person.

"And how do you find Atlas so far, Mrs. Goodwitch?"

"Cold," she replied without humour, "but charming in its own way. I've been here before, quite some time ago. It hasn't changed much either, aside from its’ advances in technology."

Clover nodded. He could give her that much. He agreed that Atlas was more conservative and traditionalist than perhaps other continents.

Before he could reply, Mrs. Goodwitch interrupted.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but it seems I have to go accompany Professor Ozpin. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course," he nodded and she went away.

And he was left with Qrow. Both one of the sweetest pleasures and a torture, for they were in public and he had to keep a decorum. Couldn’t be as friendly as he would have preferred.

He turned around to the man itself to see him smirking at him, drinking from his champagne glass. The fire was playing light games on his face. Clover found himself fascinated.

"What?" he asked.

"You're far too easy to read for your own good, Mr. Ebi."

"Is that so?"

"I could read your confusion clearly on your face, despite you struggling not to show it. We're both chaperones of Ozpin, but my role is to protect everyone here...should it be necessary."

Clover looked him up and down quickly, not really being subtle.

“In such an attire?” he asked as their eyes locked.

“You ought not to worry about my prowess, even in such attire,” Qrow replied with a smirk. “I think you’d find it quite satisfactory.”

He had never been more grateful for the fireplace. He could blame the redness of his face on the fire beside him.

The only pity was that the same could be said of Qrow.

Truth is, he’d never doubt Qrow’s flexibility in a fight. He still remembered the first time he’d seen Qrow fight. He had been impressed by the agility, the speed, the moves…How he’d killed three Grimms in less than ten minutes. That ought really to have been the beginning of it all.

He still dreamed about it sometimes.

"And what is your role here?" Qrow asked bluntly. His eyes were shinning.

Clover smiled. Other people might have gotten insulted at the familiarity of speech, but he appreciated the honesty.

"My role is much of the same as both Mrs. Goodwitch and yours, but the person I'm supposed to be chaperoning sent me ahead."

"Ah, unfortunate."

"Not so unfortunate, since I had the pleasure of encountering you," he said, taking another drink from his glass, if only to partially hide his smile.

"How bold you are, Mr. Ebi."

"Audentis Fortuna Iuvat," he replied with a smile, parroting his school's motto.

Qrow rolled his eyes, but his smile was much more evident now, "She does not favour the ones who make such references to their Semblances."

"Is that so? I feel quite favoured," he said.

Before either of them could reply anything more, the room darkened and all the people around them quieted. Taken out of his reverie, he noticed that the two men had gotten dangerously close. If Clover raised his hand, he could’ve easily reached for the red bow, tug it, unravel it, reveal-

With a deep breath, he stepped away. Not too far away, but enough to banish thoughts not fit for a gentleman. He focused on his breathing and on the stage in front of them, where a circle of light called for his attention. He felt Qrow’s gaze on him for quite a few moments before he looked away as well towards the podium

A young girl of about thirteen-fourteen years old went up the stadium. She looked eerily like Miss Winter: white hair, straight posture, serious figure, exuding confidence. She must have been Miss Weiss. From the side, a piano began playing. For a few moments, there was only piano. Then an angelic melody filled the room.

Goosebumps rose up Clover’s arms as the melody went on. The girl was extraordinarily talented.

Instinctively, he turned his eyes to look at Qrow, to see what his reaction might have been, if he was just as touched by the performance. At a first glance, one could think him indifferent, but Clover could read the awe in his eyes.

He wanted to ask of his opinion but he didn't dare speak, in fear of both disturbing his neighbors and drawing attention to himself. He snapped his eyes from Qrow to the young singer, silently chastising himself. He really ought to stop being quite so obvious. And especially to a man whom he'd only spoken to twice, if one counted their first encounter where they'd been presented to each other and Qrow promptly said that 'he worked solo'.

Granted, they worked together to end their mission on a satisfactory note. And they'd gotten to know each other better while they'd been trapped in a cave, fought together several monsters, then discussed to pass time, but it still hadn't been an extraordinary amount of time.

Enough to leave him besotted, but that was beside the point.

Their second encounter had been a little more positive. It had been on a note similar to this one, only in Vale, and in a much less formal environment - they had been allowed to wear their Huntsmen attires. They'd greeted each other, asked about their health and missions. Clover had asked about Qrow's nieces - which opened him up quicker - and the next thing they knew, they were playing game of cards as a team and flirting lightly, to the despair of the other participants in the game.

Fine, so maybe it wasn’t completely unwarranted that he had such strong feelings. But he still knew he ought to have a better hold on them.

"Mr. Ebi? Are you alright?"

He snapped out of his reverie and only then he noticed that people were applauding and the light had come back on. He cursed himself for spending several good minutes just daydreaming. Unbecoming of a Huntsman such as himself.

He looked at Qrow. He was wearing such a concerned face that Clover's heart warmed up instantly.

"Yes, Mr. Branwen. Apologies. I've had a mission just about yesterday and my sleep was poorer than usually."

"Then you should have rested, not come to this-"

"I assure you I am fine," he said, interrupting what he knew was about to be something unflattering about Senator Schnee. For Qrow’s sake, he couldn't risk anyone overhearing and drawing trouble.

Qrow narrowed his eyes and he opened his mouth in protest, but before he could say anything, someone joined them.

It was Professor Ozpin, accompanied by Mrs. Goodwitch.

"Oh! Here is the explanation as to why nothing has been broken for the past thirty minutes," Professor Qzpin said with a smile and a nod towards Clover. Qrow just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Professor Ozpin, pleasure to see you. Apologies that I haven't come to you any sooner."

"Don't worry about this, Mr. Ebi. There's so many people around that I barely know who I am anymore. I'm merely pleased you're keeping Qrow company."

"I wouldn't choose any other company," he said honestly and then he regretted the choice of words. Qrow's cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink, again, but made no comment.

"I am genuinely happy to hear that," Mr. Ozpin replied, seeming only amused. "I am sure the feeling is mutual."

Clover didn't know what to say. He looked away, trying to formulate an answer. He spotted General Ironwood, talking intensely to Senator Schnee and he frowned. He hadn’t seen him come.

Any further reaction was delayed by a commotion in the middle of the ballroom. Before anyone could figure out what was going on, a Grimm roared out. People screamed.

Clover looked over at Qrow, who only nodded. Their previous fights gave them enough experience to decide upon a plan wordlessly. Qrow would hold off the beast while Clover and the rest of the guards of the Schnee family started the evacuation process, and then Clover would follow him soon afterwards.

"Professor Ozpin, Mrs. Goodwitch, please follow me," he said, putting an arm protectively around each of them. He identified at least three exit doors from where he was standing, and he knew the mansion had around twelve. Two of them were covered by the huge Grimm and on the last one, people were rushing and almost killing themselves in the rush to get out. He could see General Ironwood and Qrow advancing on the beast, but it was still fighting well. He needed to get to them soon enough.

He looked around the room trying to figure out another quick escape. He knew that Miss Schnee was somewhere around here, trying to calm down the panicked population. He allowed a second of feeling bad for her. Panic was the most difficult to get around in situations such as this.

He felt someone pull him and he noticed Miss Weiss beside him, standing seriously, "Winter sent me after you," she told them, and she pulled them aside to one of the walls. She pushed a few parts of the wall in a certain order and a small corridor opened.

Of course. He should have suspected that a house belonging to the Schnee family would have secret corridors.

"We will go ahead," Mrs. Goodwitch told him seriously. "You can return."

He nodded in thanks and dashed off.

He noticed with satisfaction that a few other people had mobilized themselves to protect the citizens. Someone had put up a protective barrier and was standing bravely as people were still exiting, a bit more calmly than before.

Qrow and General Ironwood were still fighting. Clover touched his clover lucky charm just out of habit, as he got closer. He didn't have Kingfisher on his person, but he had a gun, and with his luck, that ought to have counted for something. He shot a bullet through the Grimm, and while it didn't disappear, it was thrown into Qrow's space. His scythe slashed it. It still didn't disappear.

Quite a stubborn beast.

It jumped to attack Qrow and Clover slid under it, shooting it several times. That distracted it enough to give both Qrow and Ironwood time for an attack. Both of their swords slashed through the Grimm deeply, holding it in place. Clover was confused for a few seconds, before he saw the familiar glyphs of Winter's semblance. He got up in time to avoid her knight's sword going through the chest of the beast. It roared horribly, before disappearing in a dark smoke.

Clover approached the General, breathing deeply in and out. From the distance, he saw Winter turn around, leaving to attend to the rest of her guests.

'Sir, are you alright?'

Clover thought he would never forgive himself if something happened to the General. Especially while he was on duty.

General Ironwood looked at him and nodded, "Yes, Clover, do not worry. I am unharmed."

Qrow came closer. Clover surveyed him quickly, trying to gauge the extent of his injuries. The only difference that Clover could notice was that Qrow's hair was more ruffled and that his suit was dustier. He let out a breath of air.

"The only question is," Qrow said, "how did the beast come inside, injuring so many people?"

"I think it came here in disguise," General Ironwood said. His face was grave.

"In disguise?" Clover asked, unable to hide his surprise. "General, Grimms cannot-"

"I was close to the center of the outbreak, I saw the calm before and the outbreak afterwards. I would say it went under disguise as a guest and turned into a Grimm when there were as many people as possible. In fact, I was arguing with Senator Schnee to close down the party when the beast appeared." He lowered his voice, despite the fact that there were now practically no people around to overhear. "I'd received an anonymous letter which warned me of an attack on the Schnee family."

Clover's eyebrows went up in surprise. The room's temperature went down a few degrees.

"Was it an attempt on the Senator's life?"

Qrow's face remained expreionless.

"A warning."

The General nodded.

"Where is Professor Ozpin? I have it on good authority he should be around."

Qrow looked at him.

"Miss Weiss Schnee took them to safety," he replied.

"Are you sure it was Miss Schnee?" the General asked. "You can't be sure."

"I'll confess it didn't cross my mind that it would be anyone else, but she took us to a secret passage which I am doubtful that it would have been known to anyone else."

The secret passage led to a long and dark hallway. On the wall there was an unlit torch. General Ironwood lit up a match, then lit up the torch. Their way lightened up and they began walking.

None of the gentlemen were talking. The air was tense, as each of them were reviewing the new information that had come into light. None of them knew what to do. Clover had never heard of shape-shifting Grimm, nor Grimm resembling humans. He wondered whether it was another result of the universe or if it was man-made. If it were the latter, he both respected and feared the individual.

He looked over at Qrow and he saw him frowning, looking lost in thoughts and angry.

"Mister Branwen, may I enquire the nature of your thoughts?" he asked softly and Qrow flinched, being taken out of his mind. "Apologies, I did not mean to startle you."

Qrow nodded, still looking at the ground. Then he took a deep breath, looked at the colonel, who was less than a half mile away.

He whispered, "I am merely thinking about the occurring events," he said, looking up. Clover raised an eyebrow. Surely that was not all. In the few times that he'd gotten to know the other man, he'd learnt that there was more than appearances betrayed.

"...And about my Semblance," Qrow continued. He looked away.

"I hope you don't consider today's activities a result of your Misfortune."

"How could I not?" he replied, frustration obvious in his voice.

Clover put his hand on the gentleman's shoulder, drawing Qrow's attention once more. He feared of being too forward, but he wished to reassure him. The light was too dimmed to do it by eyes alone.

"You do yourself too great an injustice. Firstly, I have seen myself how well you've controlled your Misfortune in our previous battle so the only unfortunate would be the monster."

Especially compared to the first battle they'd fought in together, when some of Clover's teammates have been hit more often than the usual. Clover had explained at the time how he channeled his Fortune through his charms, and whether Qrow could channel his own Semblance to be in more of his favour.

Qrow looked at the rings he wore on his hand, then back at Clover. For the first time since this whole fight, he smiled a little. Clover felt his own heart constrict slightly and he smiled back, instinctively.

"I would give all the merit to the instructor," he replied, just as softly.

Clover didn't know what to reply. He felt his own hand getting warmer on the back of the shoulder. He took it away and then regretted doing so.

"And secondly?" asked Qrow.

"Secondly?" Clover's thoughts were a little jumbled at this point, and he felt as if his head was floating. Yet all he wanted to do was to keep looking at Qrow.

"My dear sir, you've said 'firstly'. Usually when one says so, they mean to add something afterwards."

"Ah, yes," Clover said and he coughed slightly to cover the beginning of a blush. "Well, secondly, you've got me." And then he realized how improperly forward he'd been, and he struggled to correct himself. "My Fortune balances out your Misfortune." He glanced at Qrow.

Qrow was looking at him intently, as if really understanding what Clover had really meant to say and his mouth went dry. He found himself unable to look away.

"We've reached the end!" General Ironwood said, taking both of them out of the trance. Clover shook his head gently and came near the General to appraise the wall they hit.

"There must be another hidden entrance," Clover said, feeling the stone with his fingers and trying to remember the sequence that Miss Weiss had previously used.

The wall opened suddenly and all of the men gripped their weapons harder, only to be faced with the young Miss Weiss with a saber in her hand and Mrs. Goodwitch with a sword, both at ready for fighting.

"Ah, you've come," it's all Miss Weiss said, turning around and letting them in. The room they were in revealed to be a bedroom. Very likely Miss Weiss' bedroom, although on a first glance, you wouldn't tell. It looked just as blue, cold and impersonal as the rest of the house.

"General, it's good to see you," she said formally, bowing slightly.

"It's good to see you too, Miss Weiss, Mrs. Goodwitch" the General replied, bowing as well. "I'm only sorry that it's in such circumstances. Is Professor Ozpin here?"

"Yes," Miss Goodwitch replied, and the Professor appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. They stared at each other for a few long seconds, communicating silently to each other.

General Ironwood turned towards the little girl of the group.

"Miss Weiss, would you please go look for Miss Schnee? It's imperative that we discuss with her."

Miss Weiss narrowed her eyes, but she nodded and she went out of the bedroom.

"You were correct," General Ironwood said, and Professor Ozpin sighed.

"Sometimes I hate when I do."

"What is the issue?" Qrow asked, but Professor Ozpin shook his head. "I'll say when Miss Schnee returns."

In the silence that followed, they were all startled by the opening of the door. Looking serious, and slightly furious, Winter Schnee was entering her younger sister's room.

"I would like to know what exactly is that thing that attacked my guests and put everyone in a panic," she demanded, head held high, with her weapon at her side.

Professor Ozpin was staring down on the window, not facing any of them as he spoke.

"A mutation," he said simply. He took a deep breath before he continued. "A mutation which I had not believed possible, but on which I had worked on in my younger days, along with my then-esteemed partner. There had been nothing but curiosity which had driven us to do such experiments, and at the time, I had not seen how they might be used for evil. The experiments failed then. I've hypothesized for the past few weeks that it might be her hand at play, but this one confirms it. She's made it work."

"She? Who is she?" Miss Winter asked. Clover was ever so grateful, for he was curious as well.

A beat of silence. "Professor Ophelia Salem. I doubt her name tells you anything, for she went into hiding 12 years ago."

"However, you might be familiar with Arthur Watts," General Ironwood spoke, looking at Clover and Winter. Both of them nodded. Doctor Arthur Watts had been one of the most esteemed scientists of Atlas, having come up with many of the incredible technology Atlas depended on. He had disappeared a little over a year ago.

"Is he involved? But I thought he was confirmed dead."

"Only because we had no other clues as to his wheareabouts."

"Then we must really be on guard," Clover said.

Professor Ozpin nodded.

"We must. However, it is difficult to gain more information. She already knows I'm suspecting her. I'd say today's attack was a display of power."

"I forgot to tell you, Ozpin, I have received earlier an anonymous letter which warned me of harm upon the Schnee family."

"So she was definitely intending to let herself be known, at least to me."

The door opened slightly. Clover could barely see the sillhouete of a young boy with white hair, presumably another member of the Schnee family.

"Winter," he began, "Father is coming upstairs. He's furious. Weiss is trying to hold him down but she sent me to inform you."

Winter nodded. "Thank you Whitley, we'll come out in a few moments and explain."

After the door closed, she whipped her head back towards the group. "What is the next move?"

Ozpin looked in contemplation for a few moments before he spoke, "Qrow." he looked towards the man in question, and Clover could notice him straightening his posture slightly.

"I need you to remain in Atlas. There's nobody I trust more, especially when it comes to gathering information."

Clover's heart began beating faster, and he tried not to let any excitement be shown on his face. The situation was improper for such a reaction, even if inside he was looking forward to more time spent in the company of Mr. Branwen.

"Are you sure?" Winter asked. Then, as if noticing the tone of her voice, she amended. "You shouldn't be disposed of your bodyguard."

"He's not my bodyguard," Ozpin said, "although he's helped me plenty in this regard. I suspect you might have several moles in your organization, and I believe there's noone better who could discover them."

"Miss Schnee," General began, "I hope it's not too much if I ask that what stays in this room remains in this room."

She nodded, "I'm well aware that Father is good for a scandal and little else," she said bluntly before opening the door and disappearing through it. Little by little, everyone followed her. General Ironwood was likely thinking on what they could say to dissuade Senator Schnee from suing, and to calm the general population. Clover felt for him.

Qrow was the last to get out.

"So I suppose this is not the last time we'll meet, conditions being as such," he said, as they advanced through the manor.

"Well, Mr. Branwen, I think now it's safe to say you're wrong. Fate itself has shown you."

"Shown me what?"

"That Fortune favors the bold," he said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> again, as always, sadly, unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Including if the characters are OOC although I tried to make them resemble the originals as much as I could in this universe.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Kudos, comments, bookmarks and whatever else you can think of to let me know you've read and liked are much appreciated.


End file.
